


What Friends Are For.

by besidethesea



Series: I Dare You to Write... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (but don't worry it's on purpose), Anniversary, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Smut, Bottom Harry Potter, Dare to Write, Erotica Novelist Draco Malfoy, F/M, Housewife Harry Potter, Lemon, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Draco Malfoy, awfully described sexual encounters, cringey, why luna why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besidethesea/pseuds/besidethesea
Summary: It's Harry and Draco's first anniversary and there are gifts to be given.





	What Friends Are For.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started because my cousin dared me to put the phrase "magic meatstick" into a fic. Hope you're happy, S, because here it is! In all it's awful lemony glory!
> 
> I apologize for what you're about to read, but hopefully you get a kick out of it.

Harry looked over the placement of everything, rearranging the vase of pink tulips and white carnations, Draco's favorite flowers. It was their first anniversary and Harry wanted to surprise the other man with dinner. The blonde had been busy lately working with his editor to get his next novel published. Harry was determined to make sure Draco relaxed and enjoyed their evening together. He deemed the table setting perfect and went back to the kitchen to check on the roast.

 

He had just finished setting the food out on the table and was in the process of opening a bottle of wine when Draco came through the kitchen Floo. Harry nearly cut himself with the corkscrew in surprise. "Draco, Jesus! You scared me!"

 

Draco ran a hand through his chin length locks, an amused smile on his plump lips. "I can see that," he replied, looking over Harry's nice woolen trousers and dark blue button up. Grey orbs lingered on the wine bottle before flicking up to green. "What seems to be the occasion?"

 

The brunette snorted, proceeding to open the wine. The cork was removed with a soft pop and Harry poured them each a glass, sliding Draco's across the counter to him. "Only our one year anniversary," he replied, sipping the bittersweet liquid.

 

"Ah," the blonde said, dropping his briefcase to the floor and accepting the wine. A shiver went down Harry's spine when Draco ran his tongue over his bottom lip afterwards. "That it is, isn't it. What did you have in mind, then?"

 

"Well," Harry began, looking Draco up and down. "I  _had_ planned on us having dinner, but now I'd much rather skip ahead to dessert."

 

Draco smiled like the kneazle that got the cream. "I do have a considerable sweet tooth." He began to remove his blazer, draping it over a bar stool, and then walked out of the kitchen. "Cast a Stasis Charm on the food and meet me upstairs."

 

Harry did as he was told, for once.

 

When he made it to their bedroom, Draco was laid back against the pillows, completely naked. "Fucking hell," Harry breathed.

 

"Rather fuck you, actually," Draco quipped.

 

Harry was quick to get undressed as Draco grabbed the lube and condoms from their nightstand. "How do you want me?" He asked, once he was naked, stroking his hardening member absently.

 

Draco beckoned him closer and Harry crawled up on the bed towards him, running his hands along the blondes' thighs. "Like this," Draco replied, tossing the bottle of lube at him. Harry caught it one-handed. "I want you to fuck yourself on my cock, Potter."

 

Harry trembled at the use of his surname and complied, quickly coating his fingers in cold lube and pressing one to his entrance. He couldn't wait to feel his boyfriends' lovely prick in his arse. The thought had been tormenting him all day, to the point he'd almost burnt the roast daydreaming about Draco coming home and fucking him over the marble counter-top. Now, with the moment finally arrived, Harry wanted to speed things along.

 

He put the next two fingers in at the same time, which he definitely shouldn't have done, and hissed at the burning stretch. "Easy, Potter," Draco admonished, smacking his arse lightly and causing Harry's dick to twitch. "I won't fuck you if you're not prepared properly."

 

"Yes, Malfoy," the younger man breathed and went back to just two fingers. It took a few more minutes until Draco deemed him ready. The blonde rolled the condom down his leaking length and gave it a few lubed strokes before pulling Harry forward by his hips.

 

Harry positioned himself carefully and began to lower himself onto Draco's cock. The feeling was glorious, one to fuel a thousand Patronus Charms. He waited a moment when he was fully seated and then pushed up with his thighs, the muscles burning in pain even as pleasure skipped across his nerve endings. They quickly built up a rhythm together, Draco's hips snapping up to meet Harry's coming down. "Fu- _uck_ , Malfoy," Harry gasped, reaching out to grab hold of the blondes' shoulders. He felt so full, Draco's prick inside him thick and magnificent. "Feels so good."

 

"Yeah?" Draco panted, a smirk twisting his lips when he thrust  _just right_ and caused Harry to moan and tremble. "Tell me how good."

 

"Like-- _shit_ ," Harry began. "Flying for the f-irst time--." He choked on a gasp as Draco's magic meatstick bumped against his sweet spot. " _Draco!_ "

 

"Merlin." Draco sped up his thrusts, continuing to hit that pleasure spot deep inside Harry. "Are you close?"

 

" _Yes_." Harry's voice was almost a growl. He took his prick in hand, thumbing at the slit with every stoke upwards.

 

They worked in tandem, bringing Harry closer until he was hunched over Draco and stroking his member desperately. He was almost disappointed that he wasn't going to last that long, but the sooner they were done pleasuring themselves, the sooner they could go eat the dinner he'd slaved over all day. Therefore, he didn't feel too guilty when the pleasure surmounted and he ended up coming all over Draco's chest and stomach. "There you go, sweetheart," Draco cooed, running his hands over Harry's back. "I'm almost there."

 

"Okay." Harry, still shaking with the aftereffects of his orgasm, sat up and began to move with Draco once more. He took of his boyfriends hands, tangling their fingers together, and peppered kisses against the back of it. "C'mon, Draco, come for me." 

 

Another few thrusts and then Harry felt the blonde come deep inside of him. Draco let out a low moan, hips gradually coming to a stop. Spent and exhausted, Harry tilted sideways and fell onto the bed next to his boyfriend, ignoring the feeling of cooling cum leaking from his arsehole. "So," he said, after they'd both recovered their breathing. "How was dessert?"

 

Draco snorted out a surprised laugh and pulled Harry closer with an arm around his shoulders. "Made me want dinner," he answered.

 

Harry laughed too. "Well, good, there's a veritable feast downstairs that I slaved over."

 

The blonde hummed, turning to place a kiss to the brunettes' forehead; right over his lightning bolt scar. "Happy Anniversary, Potter."

 

Harry hid a smile against the skin of Draco's shoulder. "Happy Anniversary, Malfoy."

 

*******

 

"So, what did you think?" Luna asked, looking up from her parchment.

 

Across from her, on the couch, Harry and Draco sat with twin looks of shock and cherry red blushes on their faces. Draco was the first to come back to himself. "Um," he coughed, seeming to shake himself out of a stupor. "Luna...just, why?"

 

Luna smiled serenely. "I figured, you write enough erotic scenes, that someone else should write one for you. And I thought a sex scene between you and Harry would be a good anniversary gift. Something for the two of you to read now and then in the future."

 

"Wow," Harry spoke up. "Luna. How...thoughtful of you."

 

"You're welcome," she said simply, still smiling.

 

From off to the side, Ron and Hermione stood shoulder to shoulder, wishing they could Obliviate the last ten minutes from their brains. "Remind me not to tell Luna when our anniversary is," Ron whispered to his wife.

 

Hermione nodded in agreement. Ron could have sworn he heard her mutter something along the lines of  _"magic meatstick"_ under her breath. He didn't want to think too hard on what that could mean. He cringed, pun most definitely  _not_ intended.


End file.
